Mend Me
by XxEveryTimeYouLiexX
Summary: Joe and Demi were best friends forever until Demi told Joe she was dating Sterling. A year later Miley invites Demi to a sleepover including the Jonas Brothers, how will Demi react when she sees Joe again after a whole year? Jemi.
1. Chapter 1 Mixed Emotions

Mend Me

**Chapter 1: Mixed Emotions**

**This is my first story and this is the intro sorry it's not to interesting and not very long but I promise it will get way more interesting in the 2****nd**** chapter. and the next one should be alot longer.**

**Demi's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright sun shining through my light, purple curtains. My peace was interrupted by my phone beeping loudly. I grunted, who on earth would be sending me a text at 9am!? I looked at the text and sighed as I looked at the name of the person who sent the text.

"Miley…" I said rolling my eyes. I scrolled down to her text,

_Hey Demz! I 'm having a sleepova at mine tonight but it's not gonna b all us usual girls, uno you, me Sel ,Tay, Nessa and Ash. I thought it would b fun if we invited the JB's 2, so I did! Text me back as soon as you can and tell me if you're comin or not._

I texted her back,  
_Yeah sure! wat time is da sleepova startin?_

I got a text back in less than one minute, man that girl is fast!,

_Oh it starts at 5:30pm but can u come help me set up at 4:00? _

I texted back,

_Id be happy to help u out Milez! Im a lot less busy since Sterling and I…ah…u no broke up._

Yes, Sterling and I dated for a year like we were totally in love until a week ago he told me he'd been cheating on me with some Barbie doll called Rosie for at least 7 months when dating him. I was so upset with him I told him I didn't want to be friends and that I never wanted to see his jerk face again. So since then every night I've practically cried myself to sleep over him. Miley has been the only person ive spoken too because im scared if I see anyone else I might say something harmful to them because im letting out all my Sterling steam as I like to call it.

Miley's next text popped up on my phone,

_Oh yeah how you holdin up hun? And are you sure you wanna see everyone after ignoring them all for a week?_

I sighed Miley was right. If you looked at my phone you would see the never-ending list of texts from all my friends that I didn't answer. I felt guilty and horrible inside. I scrolled to the very top and then, POP!, a new text had arrived but it wasn't from Miley it was from…STERLING! How dare he try talk to me, I told him I didn't want him in my life! I deleted the text immediately.

I clicked on the 'new message' button and texted Miley,

_Yeah I feel horrible for ignoring them but it was for their own protection.u r the only person who understands that the harsh things I say when im upset aren't true at all. And OMG sterling just tried to talk to me through text!_

Then I got this rather agro text back from Miley,

_WHAT?! HOW DARE HE EVEN TRY 2 COMMUNICATE WITH YOU AFTER WAT HE DID 2 U! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, I SWEAR ILL KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!!!_

As you can see from the example of this text Miley, as my best friend, is very protective of me.

I replied calmly,

_Chill Miley Ray! As funny as that would be, please don't hurt him. I mean I hate him but I think just never seeing his face again will do for me._

Miley texted,

_So Sorry I got way 2 ova protective, oh I gotta go, dad is yellin at me to do my chores, ill see you at 4:00pm!_

**3:50pm**

Im sitting on my bed with my guitar finishing up my new song don't forget, it's kind of sad. I looked up at the clock.

"Oh crap!" I said as I practically threw myself off my bed. I walked over to my closet and picked some other cloths to wear because I didn't want to show up in sweatpants and a T-shirt. I put on red leggings with a black mini skirt with chains on it over the top, a flowing black top with a red belt across it and then put on my favorite red pair of converse on. I rushed over to the mirror my eyes looked all red and puffy from crying all night so I tried to cover it up by putting on some light eyeliner and mascara, it would have to do.

I grabbed my sleepover bag and rushed out the door. As I ran two houses down to Miley's house I looked at my watch, it was only 3:58pm so I wasn't late, phew! I knocked on the door and Miley opened it greeting me with her usual warm, bright smile.

**Miley's POV**

I opened the door to see Demi looking at me with her bark brown eyes, even though she had eyeliner and mascara on, you could tell she'd been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. I pulled Demi into a big bear hug. Demi hugged back for a little while then loosened herself out of my grip.

She took both her hands and placed them on each of my shoulders firmly, looked me straight in the eyes and said "Ahhh Miley?... if you say the Jonas Brothers are coming to the sleepover…that means Joe is too?" She looked at her feet.

Demi was worried about this because she knew that Joe knew her and sterling broke up and that she should have listened to him. You see a year ago when Demi told Joe she was going to go on her first date with Sterling, Joe got really angry. I can remember them saying this,

_Flashback:_

"_WHAT?! DEMITRIA LOVATO! YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH THAT JERK!!!" Joe said looking at Demi angrily_

"_OH YEAH JOSEPH?! AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU FREAKIN CONTROL ME!?!?" Demi replied back with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall._

Thankfully that's as much as I could remember from that dreadful day that left Demi in endless tears. Joe said those things to Demi because he loved Demi, he never admitted it to anyone but me.

"Demz if you really don't want to see him that bad you don't have to stay" I said trying to get her to put her focus on me not the ground.

Finally she looked up at me and said "No Miley its fine, I think its time me and Joe sorted things out between us, I miss my best guy friend, he made me happy and I ruined it by going off with some guy that never loved me…… I haven't seen his face in a whole year…" and as she said those last words a single tear rolled down her pink cheek.

**Joe's POV**

I herd everything Demi had just said standing in the front doorway with Miley. Miley opened her mouth to say something until she saw me standing there with Nick and Kevin's next to me. Demi followed Miley's gaze to me…

**cliffy! lol! I wonder how Demi will react when she sees him for the first time in a whole year?**

**And that's the end of my first chapter hope you all liked it. Please review! You can make suggestions for what you would like to happen in the next chapter which will be about the sleepover. I already have the chapter planned out in my head but id love to hear all you're brilliant**

**Ideas.**

**Peace! Love ****NickJonasAndSmileyMileyRock**** xoxo! ******


	2. Chapter 2 Forgiveness and Realization

Mend Me

**Chapter 2: Forgiveness and Realization**

**Yay! I'm so excited, thanks for all your comments and suggestions. So here is my second chapter, hope you love the way it turned out, I myself am very happy with it, enjoy! **

**Joe's POV**

I gulped as Demi's face turned to mine I was prying in my mind that she wouldn't crack it at me. Her eyes looked straight into mine, there was so much pain in her eyes and I'm not saying that because they were all red and puffy. She looked at me up and down then before I could even react he flung herself into my arms and I could feel her warm tears land on my shoulder. I rubbed her back.

She whispered to me faintly, "I'm so sorry Joe I was a complete idiot, I should have listened to you, you were right all along he is a jerk…"

Miley signaled to my brothers that they should leave us alone, so the all walked inside leaving Demi and I sitting on the swing in the front yard. Demi had her head rested on my shoulder. We stayed silently in that same position for a while until I decided to break the silence.

"Demi I'm sorry we ever had that fight, it was wrong of me to say that you weren't allowed to date Sterling, I guess I just felt as if you would have no room left for another guy in your life apart from him, but instead because I got so angry at you I lost you for a whole year…I stuffed up Demi I really did and I'm sorry." I said looking at Demi's head rested on my shoulder.

She lifted her head and fiddled with a pink flower in her hands and said

"I stuffed up too Joe, I should have been smart enough to see that Sterling never really had any real feelings for me. I shouldn't have let a simple fight come between us either."

We both hugged each other tightly, it felt like more than a hug to me I wish I could have kissed her right there and then but we haven't seen each other for so long and it would be too much of a startle for her. We went back inside. Miley was making dinner with Kevin while nick was busy ummm…staring at Miley. I looked at Demi and whispered "hey, look at Nick checking out Miley" I said softly chuckling. Demi looked at Nick looking at Miley and started laughing, I loved her laugh it was contagious so I just laughed with her. Nick, Miley and Kevin looked at us like we were weirdo's, Demi looked at Nick and shook her head.

"What?!" Nick said replying to Demi's head shake, there he goes again pretending like he wasn't staring at Miley like she was a goddess or something.

Demi smiled "nothing..." she said in a tease like voice. She threw herself onto the couch and let out a big sigh.

Miley spoke "Oh I totally forgot to ask did you guys buy any chance bring your bathers?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Milez, god you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on so tight" I said smirking at her. Demi just nodded.

"Oh god Joe! You're like the annoying brother I've never had" she said while laughing then she playfully punched me in the arm.

"Hey Milez where is your family at?" Kevin said leaning the spoon on the edge of the frying pan to face Miley.

"Oh they went to go visit my cousin Sarah, she is having a baby girl soon" said Miley jumping and clapping her hands excitedly. I rolled my eyes at Miley's immaturity.

"Why didn't you go too?" Demi asked

"Because you know, I have a lot of publicity stuff to do this week, like Vanessa's premiere for Bandslam on Tuesday and I have a photo shoot on Wednesday and…" Miley kept on going on and on she really did have a lot on this week.

I looked at Demi she was just sitting there nodding at Miley like some kind of parrot. I laughed at her a bit and she shot one of those scary girl glares at me, a shiver went down my spine. I looked at my watch, it was 5:20pm but knowing Ashley and Vanessa they'd probably get here early.

"Hey guys Ashley and Vanessa should be here soon" I spoke too soon, both Ashley and Vanessa were standing in the doorway with lame smiles on their faces.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen without bothering to say hi. I grabbed and apple and walked back into the living room where all the girls were chatting away about their hair and boys and stuff, except for Demz of coarse, that's why I fell for her in the first place I still do like her except she's probably moved on because she thought me and Camilla were dating, well we were… but that's a long and complicated story.

"JOE!!??? Hello anybody home!?" It was Kevin waving his hand in front of my face.

"You totally just spaced out there man, you were like staring at Demi for the last 2 minutes" Kevin said, I looked around the room and everyone was looking at me weirdly.

Oh man now Kevin and Nick are gonna give me a whole lot of shit for staring at Demi.

I thought of an excuse as quick as I could, "Sorry I was deep in thought, I tend to stare at one spot when I'm thinking that hard." thank god very one bought it…even Demi.

My phone beeped I looked at the txt,

_Hey Joe plz tell evey1 I can't make it family problems, thanks! Love Tay!_

"Oh guys Taylor can't come she's got some family stuff going on" I said to everyone.

"Oh that sucks I was really looking forward to seeing her!" said Demi glumly. everyone agreed.

**Demi's POV**

It was wired having Joe around again, it was good though it's like the empty part of my heart has been filled again. I took a good look at him, he looked so different, so….hot! Wow did I just think that, even weirder!

I herd the doorbell ring, "I'll get it!" I said practically sprinting for the door.

I herd Nick laugh in the distance then he said "when Demi is that desperate to get to the door you know it will be Selena walking in the room two seconds later with Demi attached to her."

I opened the door to see a pile of walking stuff??? "Selly? Is that you? I can't even see you because of all that junk you're carrying!"

"It's not Junk Demz! It's my bag with my clothing and toiletries in it, my pool volleyball set and some movies" she said sort of shouting over the pile she was carrying.

"Oh, here let me help you." I said grabbing the massive pile of about 20 DVD's and her bag.

Now I couldn't see! I walked up the steps back into the house and just walked forward, I figured that was a better option than walking into a wall.

"JOE, MOVE!" Miley shouted.

THUMP! Next thing I knew I was laying on top of Joe with lots of DVD's and their covers scattered all over the place.

"Ow…" Joe and I muttered I hurt too much to get of Joe. So I opened my eyes to see if I had damaged Joe.

Instead he was sort of smiling at me, "what!?" I said forgetting everyone else around us.

"Ah don't get me wrong Demz you're pretty warm but could you mabie get off me now?" he said with a stupidly amused look on his face.

"Oh ah yeah sure sorry I'm a cults!" I said jumping to my feet.

Miles, Nessa, Ash and Sel were all shaking their heads at me.

"Ok let me get this straight with all you girls just because I fell on top of Joe a stayed there for a while doesn't mean I like him or he likes me" I said frowning at them all

"Sure…" all four girls moaned together. I rolled my eyes.

"So we gonna play some pool volleyball or what!?" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted, with Joe's enthusiasm just a little more enthusiastic than everyone else's.

"Ok let me go get my bathes on then" I said grabbing my bag off the couch then walked up to Miley's room and locked the door.

I put the white bikini with different coloured poka-dots all over them, I didn't like them that much but this is what Miley bought me for my last birthday and she keeps complaining that I never wear them, so I may as well try them out and see what people think.

I wrapped my matching poka-dot towel Miley also bought me around my waist and walked downstairs. Everyone already had their bathers on underneath their cloths so I gather they all split into separate rooms and got changed.

I entered the room and everyone looked at me. "Wow Demz you look hot in those bathers!" Kevin said wide-eyed at me. I guess the bathers looked good on me.

I laughed "Ah….thanks Kevin"

"You're welcome!" Kevin said smiling, Joe slapped him on the arm.

I felt my cheeks go red, I put my hands over my cheeks and waked outside to the pool.

Miley did a bomb into the pool and got Joe all wet, I laughed so loud.

"Oh so you think this is funny demitria?" he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

He stepped closer to me and I stepped backwards, he came right up to my face, it was uncomfortable so I stepped…"Woahhhhhh!" splash! Water all around me great just great!

I swam to the surface and gave Joe one of those girl stares he hates most. He put his hands up "Ok little miss sour I surrender" oh no he didn't!

"That's it!" I got out of the pool and jumped on Joes back. It was nice to be able to play like we had never been apart.

We were both laughing so hard, Joe fell in the pool with me on his back. We both got to the top. Every one was looking at us like we were idiots.

Joe and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

We split up into two teams for pool volleyball-

Team 1-

Joe

Demi

Miley

Nick

Team 2-

Selena

Kevin

Ashley

Vanessa

We played for a whole hour and our team one! Yay! I got my towel and dried myself off. I looked over at Joe, I just couldn't help looking at him every now and then I bit my lip. I thought what is wrong with me! Why can't I stop feeling so guilty about leaving him

I flashed my eyes to Miley, she looked back and I think she knew what I was thinking because she pulled me over to a corner and asked me, "You are thinking about Joe and leaving him aren't you?" yep! she read me like a book.

"No...I mean yes…but I cant…and he" I babbled on to Miley like a fool.

"Demi, I'm not supposed to tell you this but when you and Joe were best friends…." she took a deep breath and kept speaking "Joe felt much more than that…he loved you Demi and that's why he got so angry at you when you talked about sterling and your first date"

Then all at once all the memories of Joe and I came flooding back into my brain. One of the memories of my 14th birthday party he bought me a necklace that said 'together forever'. I let a few tears steam down my face.

"He really did love me! I'm a real idiot aren't I Miley?" I said looking at the floor.

Miley replied in a soft voice "No not an idiot…just sorta blind , that's all"

I just nodded and walked back into the house where every one was getting ready to watch 'Transformers- Revenge of the Fallen'. I walked over to Miley's cupboard and pulled out 4 popcorn packets I shoved them in the microwave aggressively, I was so angry at myself! I am so confused!

"Are you ok Demz?" it was Joe, probably the last person I should let my anger out on, I tried to calm my self down.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. I trapped Joe into a massive hug. I stayed silent and let tears steam down my face just as much as I did they day I last spoke to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm not the one who should be crying my eyes out here…I cant believe I didn't…" I cut myself off I was going to say that I couldn't believe I didn't realise he loved me, but what if he didn't have those feelings left for me anymore.

"You know what it doesn't mater… all that matters is that my best friend is back in my life" I said smiling.

**Joe's POV**

Somehow I knew what Demi was going to say was important, but ill ask her later.

"Hey Joe can you bring the muffins mum made in here for the movie?!" Nick shouted from the living room.

Demi smiled "I'll take the muffins in and you wait for the popcorn to finish" Demi said as she wiped the tears away from her beautiful face.

**Ok I'm going to stop there because it's already 7 pages! Sorry for the delay, but I am in high skwl and I have lots of hw at the moment so yeah. Next chapter will be more on the sleepova and after the sleepova.**

**On another subject, I saw the music video 4 'Send It On' some amazing jemi moments! They'd be amazing together! Don't u think? And on other news my friends think Nick has always had a crush on Demi just because he's always happy around her…ah no! I don't think so!**

**Peace! Love ****NickJonasAndSmileyMileyRock!**** xoxo!**


End file.
